


Fallen Angel

by bachaboska



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst, Fake Trailer, Fanvids, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-10 03:01:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20520863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bachaboska/pseuds/bachaboska
Summary: After 6 000 years, hell and heaven have finally discovered that Aziraphale and Crowley are together.





	Fallen Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimers: Nor music nor boys (and movie) are mine...if they were I'd be rich I wouldn't live in Poland...:P


End file.
